Kingdom of Mobis
by Daniel The Hedgefox
Summary: Darkness falls. A hero fades. His shadow fights on.


Many years ago... There was a world full of wonder, majesty, and peace... But this peace was not to be. One fateful day the first evil the world had ever seen came into being. A mad man sought to end life itself, his name was one that all would come to fear and hate: Robotnick. For years none could stand against him... But one day just as the evil one had nearly destroyed the entire world, a beacon of hope was lit and a hero stood up and fought to give back his world to its people his name... his glorious name was **Sonic The Hedgehog **the hero of Mobis! With unrealistic grace and speed he defeated Robotnick and his forces as if he had done so before! As he stood upon the wreckage of the metal monsters he had defeated, his azure hair flowing in the wind, his emerald eyes glinted with victory knowing that he had freed his world. Over the years Robotnick tried to end the life of the Blue Blur but all the wile made him stronger with new allies and powers.

But every time he was defeated Robotnick became more and more deluded, until one day he finally snapped and released an evil greater than himself one that he had sealed away out of fear. In his first rule Robotnick experimented with the heart for he found that some how it held more power than he had ever seen, in one trial he stole the heart of an animal and to his suprisize it became a strange being unlike he had ever encountered. It resembled an insect in looks and behavior, he found was the soul of the animal who had lost it's heart he named this a Heartless, it no longer looked like the animal and was hungry for hearts the more pure or dark the more it was desired. Robotnick made many more of these beings, and set them to slay Sonic as he was the purest of soul, heart and mind, but Sonic had long ago found the one weapon the could kill their kind, the Keyblade, a weapon forged of the light of the heart, the thing they sought to destroy more than any other.

For many years Sonic lead the war on them, but many fell to the dark, eventually even he was taken by the darkness. With is dying breath he locked away the power of the Keyblade and with that his soul was gone, many lost all hope, for even if someone could match Sonic's power none could stop the darkness without his purity of heart, and soul, nor the blade. It seems there is no hope left that life will go on... or is there.

**Now...**

"I've finally done it! I may not be able to bring back Sonic but I can make someone in his likeness!" Shouted a man sitting in near light. The man turned to the stasis tube next to him. In it was a green hedgehog with six long thick quills the very top quill black as a raven.

Tails, Sonic's greatest friend had been working night and day for many years to bring his dear friend back, and now he had found the biggest part of his heart, Sonic's purpose to fight and defend what is pure, his love of freedom, and can now remake him. Of all of his friends Tails had taken Sonic's death the hardest, for years he was Tails' first and only friend... for even in this world there were freaks and for a long time Tails had thought that was all he was, until Sonic came and saw past his second tail that so many have hated him for and saw the innocent but tortured soul that he was inside.

What good would a clone born into a war and meant to be a soldier be, well Tails is very smart, to train the clone he made a world in the clone's mind, a world where he was a local hero, a world where everyone knew the name **Ashura the hedgehog**. In the virtual world he had been skilled with all weapons as well his fists and had also proven himself very smart, as he had begun to realize that his world was an illusion as his body neared completion, and it was time to free him.

**In the virtual world...**

Ashura had just gone to bed after another long day of patrolling, he was wearing his normal striped pajamas. He lay on his bed unable to sleep wondering, 'Man, how am I going to get out of this place! More importantly how am I going to get every-one-else out, I-' His thoughts where cut off when his acute hearing picked up something on the other side of the town. "..elp...lp...Help!" Someone was in trouble! Ashura's instincts took over, he leapt out the window of his second story room and jumped from roof to roof as he made his way toward the call. Had someone not been in potential danger he might have seen the townsfolk staring, or his friends try and failing to catch up to him. When he came to the edge of town he looked over the grassy plains, and what he saw was startling, in the middle of the field was white hole just hanging in the air, what's worse the was a young fox was being pulled into it. Ashura didn't question the situation he just leapt into action and ran full tilt to the boy, a look of determination on his face, now all that mattered was getting to the child before it was to late. He reached the boy, but just as he did the fox was sucked in, Ashura had one thought, "Go after him!" and so he did.

Ashura found himself a strange place that seemed to go on forever, colors flashed across the sky and mist hung low, so no ground could be seen, Ashura sighted the fox and rushed to his side, just as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder a pure white light blinded him.

When Ashura awoke he was in a room he had never seen before. Looking down he saw that he was wearing a plain black shirt, and blue jeans. He remembered what had happened, and looked around the room, it was lab of some sort. Then he saw the tube, eight feet tall translucent green and looked like fluid had recently been drained from it, and then he saw a small trail of blue liquid leading to his bed and then in the corner he saw a very badly stained towel. Then he noticed a grown fox sitting at a desk typing on a computer; he wore a white lab coat and green dress pants. Then Ashura noticed his tails, not tail, tails. Then the man saw Ashura in the reflection of his monitor, "I see your awake Ashura," the vulpine said, turning to face him on his swivel chair. He looked young but his face was weathered and sad beyond measure, as if he'd been crying for years on end, and that to Ashura said one word. Loss. But now he wore a smile, for that he was thankful, as he knew if he saw that face with a frown his heart would reach in his chest, it was the face that kept him fighting. To make sure none wear it as their own, and carry the pain of losing one you care for, "I've been waiting some time to meet you 'o protector of Twilight Town." Ashura had to myosin his lips, they felt as if he was moving the for the first time, "How do you know my name and title?" "I know because I gave it to you " "What!" was the first thing Ashrua said then he remembered, the hallucinations of things transforming in a flash and swirl of ones and zeros. "You're the maker of Twilight Town." The fox nodded grimly, "But where am I, where's my family?" The fox let out a sad sigh, "They don't exist, Ashura, you were the only one who was real in that world. You were there to learn to live and fight. Ashura," The fox regarded him, "You were born not fifteen minuets ago in that tube on the wall." Ashura fell silent as the gravity of the situation set in. He was a creation. He didn't know what to do, but before he could ask anything the man said, "I know that you are confused but I made you for a good reason, the people of this world are at war and we need someone to help end it, and you Ashura are the only one who can do that." Ashura was at a loss, he trusted the man like he had known him all his life yet he didn't even know his name.

Now the man was sitting next to Ashura on his bed, Ashura lost in thought. "...This is for real?" "As much as I wish it wasn't." "...Then I guess I don't have a choice... but even if I did I would chose to do every thing in my power to help out here!" The man smiled, "You really are just what we need... My name is Miles Tails Prower, the leader of the Freedom Fighters." and stuck out his gloved hand. Ashura took his hand, shook it and said. "Ashura The Hedgehog, The protector of Twilight Town, but you knew that didn't you?"

Then Ashura thought of something. "Do I have any special powers?" This caught Tails off-guard but he recovered quickly and replied, "Quiet a few actually, yes, but for you to understand them I'll have to tell you about the person you were based off of." Ashura nodded ok, "Tell me." "Ok then but you can't interrupt, understand, good" Tails drew in a shaky breath " ,long ago there was a hero, he was a friend to all, many called him a saint, I called him brother, his name was Sonic... he freed the world of the rule of the evil Robotnick, and kept on fighting to protect the world from evil, and was the first to lead our soldiers to arms against the enemy we fight today, he lost his soul on the battle field now his lifeless body is an unwilling solider in the army of the Heartless, he was a friend to many of us, a rival to some, and to me and two others he was a brother." He said, tears welling in his eyes. Ashura saw this and was about to say he didn't have to continue, but Tails went on before he could do so, "Over the years he gained many powers and forms, he had even found the KeyBlade." "KeyBlade?" "The Keyblade is the most important artifact in this war, it is a weapon of immense power, and the one thing that can truly vanquish a Heartless, Sonic was the only one who could summon the KeyBlade, when he died he locked it away in a pedestal on the far side of the great forest no one has been able to find it, they say the path can only be traveled by this world's KeyBlade Master, but he left behind the chain to the end of the KeyBlade and a lock of his hair, both of which I used to make you...It's strange, it was almost as if he knew I would try to bring him back." With that said Ashura realized that all the expectations, hopes, and dreams of everyone in this world may well be riding on him, and it hit him pretty hard. Shaking his head of these thoughts Ashura said to him self, "I've got to be strong, there's no one else to take my place and I swore to always help people no matter what the odds, or the cost."

Tails took Ashura to meet the other freedom fighters that lived in a ditch in a forest called Knothole. First was Cream The Rabbit, she was a teenaged girl with long ears, cream fur and chocolate patches, she wore a scarlet top and cut short jeans, when she saw Ashura she was pretty surprised! But then she saw the smug look on Tails' face, "You did it Tails! You brought him back!" she cried "Um, Not exactly Cream I did clone him, but that's it, although he should have most or all of Sonic's powers." Tails said with a nervous look. "Oh... Well anyway what's your name little fellow? Mine is Cream The Rabbit." asked Cream leaning close to Ashura. "Ashura T. Hedgehog, miss Rabbit." Ashura answered blushing a bit. "That's a nice name, say Ashura what do you say to training with our top fighter?" "Cream! He doesn't even have the KeyBlade yet he's no match for Shadow!" "Hey you know Shadow would never use his powers on a rookie, and you've got to have some faith in the kid I mean how else is he going to learn, in those fighting-Sims, he needs to fight a real opponent!" Smack, bam, slap! Tails and Cream had been so busy with their argument that they hadn't noticed that Ashura and Shadow had introduced themselves and were now in a fistfight, and Ashura was getting the upper hand. Wham! For the first time in years Shadow was pined, Tails and Cream's jaws dropped. Picking hers off the ground Cream said, "You were saying Tails?" Shadow got up, and laughed. Shadow was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his upturned quills and a white tuff of hair on his chest, wearing a demy jacket and tattered jeans. He turned to Ashura and said, "You really are a good replacement for Sonic. If anything your better!" Ashura looked bashful, shook his head and said; "I wouldn't say that, but thanks!" Tails was absolutely dumbfounded, but it shook it off and said; "Ok, ok so you can fight, but there are some major skills you need to learn. Like-" Going Super, Hyper, Werehog, and Darkspine?" Ashura interrupted with a smirk. Tails stared blankly for a moment then twitched and fell over.

**Two bottles of smelling salts later...**

"Ok, now that I'm awake, tell me how did you know you had those powers Ashura?" Inquired Tails. They had taken Tails back to Cream's house to wake him up, they were in the living room and Cream's mother, Vanilla, was making dinner for Ashura, (Because he has never actually eaten real food.) "Oh, well Shadow told me." Said Ashura. "And how did he find you?" asked Tails said raising an eye ridge, "I followed the Chaos energy emanating from him." "All right but how did you two introduce your selves and get in a fist fight wile me and Cream were arguing, I mean we weren't being that loud?" Shadow laughed at this and said. "Have you forgotten again that I can bend time and space or what?" "…Fair enough I suppose, but to make up for lost time I'm just going to give you quick briefings on people that you need to know Ashura." "Ok." Tails held up a picture of a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, head band, and boots. Leaning on the hilt of a giant MALET! "This is Amy Rose, she's a hammer specialist. She was also Sonic's biggest fan, and loved him more than anything. So whatever you do don't sneak-up on her when you meet her or she'll think ether you're a ghost or that she's lost her mind." He set that picture down and picked up another, this one was of a red creature with hanging dreadlocks that Ashura did not recognize. "This is Knuckles The Echidna, he is the last of his kind and guardian of the Master Emerald, a relic of incredible power that can neutralize the energies of the Chaos Emeralds. I assume Shadow told you about them as well?" Ashura nodded yes. "Right then," He set the picture down and picked up another, this one was of a white female bat wearing white boots, gloves and a black jumpsuit with a large pink heart on the chest. "This is Rouge the Bat, a master thief, mitral artist, and Knuckles' girlfriend, and what ever you do don't look at her to long wile Knuckles is around, and for god's sake don't whistle." "Let me guess he's overprotective of her?" "He ought be, she may not look it but she's pregnant with his kid. Next." He set that picture down and picked up another, this one was of a purple cat in a white and purple jumpsuit with a fist covered in FIRE! "This is Blaze she's the princess of another dimension you can tell she is pirokinetic. " "A what?" "She has fire powers." He set the picture down and picked up another, this one was of two hedgehogs, a boy that had green fur and a Mohawk of long thin spikes, all he wore was a small orange vest, a fanny pack, and spiked bracelets. The girl that had pink hair that hung over her forehead and two pink spikes that were just like Ashura's. She wore a purple jumpsuit, red shoes and purple gloves. "These two are Sonics' brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. When they were infants their mother, Queen Alena had to give them up, as the dictator that had come to power at the time had outlawed the royal family, the same man we fight today actually. An aristocrat, Lady Nickel Bottom, by chance found and raised Sonia. She lived an easy life for years until Robotic found her; Ferial the kind-hearted leader of a band of thieves, raised Manic. Manic is a master lock pick, street wiz, and all three siblings had magical amulets that aloud them to summon instruments each with their own unique powers, but they've been dead since Sonic died. I hope you can remember all that because until this war is won we're your new family."

**Five years have passed and much has changed. Ashura has mastered many of his forms and abilities, he has been acquainted with each of the Freedom Fighters and learned to fight by their sides with utter excellence. All that remains of his training is to free the KeyBlade from the "Pedestal of Light", and the day to do so has come!**

Ashura was absolutely ecstatic; today was that day that he finally joins the active fight against Robotnick and the day that he retrieves the KeyBlade. "Its finally time!" Exclaimed Ashura. As he looked all around himself and saw all the Freedom Fighters, the people he had come to know so well, all come to see him off as he went to find the KeyBlade. Manic came up to Ashura, the two had become closer than brothers in only three years, "Now remember' bro just keep run'n and you'll get there." Ashura smiled at his adopted brother, "I know man, I know." Manic pated him on the back. "I'll be seeing yah Ashura." With that he wandered off, as did all the others after saying their goodbyes and Ashura assuring each of them that it wasn't forever, well all but Tails. "Ashura... You've come a long way my boy. Now before you go off there's something you need to hear." Ashura gave Tails his full attention as he knew that tone, whatever Tails had to say must be important. "It's about Sonic... The day he got the KeyBlade. I was there. We were deep in the basements of the temple of the Chaos Emeralds; we had finally reached the resting place of the KeyBlade. It was standing up in a pedestal, as Sonic reached out toward the hilt, I felt like something strange was about to happen and it did. Sonic drew the blade from the stone and held it up to the light, then a blot of energy ran through Sonic, his eyes went white then he knelt down with the KeyBlade still in his hand and said, 'Before one can conquer evil one must conquer thyin's self!' Then somehow I was knocked out cold I still don't know what happened that day I-." That was all what that he said before Ashura interrupted him. "Tails!" The fox trained his eyes on him, "I hate to but in, but I hate it when people worry. I'll be fine, what ever happens I can handle it I promise." And with that he was off, racing through the wilderness, leaping over fallen trees, swinging from vines, and all but flying across pitfalls and quicksand.

Ashura could see the pedestal and was closing in on it when he heard a yelp of pain. Ashura stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the source of the sound and ran. He soon came upon a small non-mobian fox with its leg caught under a rock, the poor thing. Ashura bent down to help as soon as the rock was off the fox tried to run away, but yelped in pain and dropped to the ground. Pitying the animal Ashura set his nap-sack down and took out a role of quick hardening bandages and two popsicle sticks, he knew that the creature's leg was broken, as Ashura set the bone the fox whimpered and struggled but he held him down. When he had finished Ashura pressed the sticks to the fox's leg and tied them on with the bandages, he then put away the remaining bandages in his pack and picked up the fox and put him in as well. "Your going to have to get use to me, because until that leg heals you won't be getting away from me. You know you remind me of someone I think... and since your going to be with me for a wile I guess I got to give you a name. Hmmm... How about Rick, you like that name boy?" Rick barked in approval apparently he liked the name and now Ashura to. "Great, now hold on tight, cuzz I go fast!" And like a shot Ashura was off to the Pedestal of Light. Ashura soon came upon the pedestal, and there it was the KeyBlade. The handle looked like a pair of Ashura's own shoes bent into a square around a short black bar, the length of it was a green rod with a single ebony stripe, on the end was keychain of a large green and black emerald. Ashura stepped up to the KeyBlade, and his right hand started to glow a bright green he brought it up and saw that on it there was the black shape of a keyhole with a green outline. Ashura put the thought of it aside and reached out to take the KeyBlade from its resting place, as he pulled it from the rock a blinding light blared... Ashura opened his eyes to an unbelievable sight, there standing before him was a yellow eyed black silowet. "So that's what it meant." Ashura said under his breath, then taking a glance at the end of the KeyBlade saw that there was what looked like a metal cast of his quills wielded to the rod. Then Ashura returned his focus to the mater at hand, Black Ashura. The emerald hedgehog smirked at his double and as he charged he exclaimed, "Let's see what you got!" The two rushed at each other with blazing speed. Black Ashura slashed at the original but missed and left an opening and Ashura wasted no time in striking it, again and again. Finally Black Ashura blocked the originals attack and countered with a flurry of blows, but Ashura broke away and in reflex thrust his KeyBlade forward. Black Ashura paired, and went for a circular swing but Ashura leaned away from the blow. Ashura grunted, he could swear Black Ashura was toying with him. 'It's time to stop…' Ashura heard a voice in his head! It startled him to the point where he nearly dropped his blade mid-swing. 'No holding back!' the voice yelled. Suddenly Ashura wasn't fighting with his dark copy, he was on a highway looking at Shadow, fighting a hedgehog that looked shockingly like himself. The two rushed each other with awesome speed, hardly any blows where landed, but it was obvious that they were ready to fight as long as it took to win, even if the means were the other dying of starvation. Then the seen changed to show him Black Ashura's eyes wide, Ashura's blade had run him through. Ashura had meant to harm it in such a way. Ashura had won, but has it been at the cost of becoming a murder. But then the dark figure's eyes turned green and it's body straightened to face Ashura, and then it spoke without a mouth, in a deep, eerie voice. "...You are the most powerful of all the Key Barriers, you bear the same courage found in the hearts of all heroes who have proven themselves true. Your story is now for "you" to write, your destiny lies in your hands and your heart. Now go forth and write the legend of your life!"


End file.
